1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to rotatable antennas, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved manually rotatable antenna wherein the same utilizes gear-driven cable links to manually rotate an associated antenna for positioning of the antenna in response to signal direction.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art has utilized rotatable antennas of various types for positioning of the antenna in response to signal direction. Antennas of the prior art, however, have failed to utilize the precise gear-driven arrangement as set forth by the instant invention to more correctly orient an associated antenna in response to a control mechanism. For example the prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 2,787,169 to Farr, et al., wherein a spaced cable is wound about a first pulley secured to an antenna mast directly downwardly to a lower pulley positioned about a shaft to reposition the antenna by repositioning of the cable. The Farr patent is typical of the prior art wherein the single cable and its associated positioning is utilized instead of the use of chain-link portions, as provided by the instant invention to provide a more accurate positioning of the antenna mast in response to a rotation of the chain portions.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,665,477 to Budrow, et al., sets forth an elevatable antenna wherein a cable is positioned to associate an extensible and retractable antenna portion in response to repositioning of the cable.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,642,754 to Conti sets forth the use of an antenna mast directed to an underlying handle portion wherein the coaxially aligned handle portion is rotated to rotate the associated antenna.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,008,140 to Rose sets forth a handle crank that is insertable into a gear drive to operatively reorient an antenna, wherein the Rose patent, as in other prior art, fails to set forth the convenience and precise positioning of the instant invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,739,387 to Budrow, et al., sets forth a modification of the previous Budrow, et al., utilizing a rotatable gear cooperating with a worm gear formed about a lower portion of the shaft of the mast for reorienting of the mast organization.
As such, it may be appreciated that there is a continuing need for a new and improved manually rotatable antenna as set forth by the instant invention which addresses both the needs of precise positioning of an associated antenna as well as ease of use of such an organization, and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.